


Snow Angel

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Appleshipping, F/M, OTP has finally given me some inspiration to work with, Sick Character, Snowball Fight, Song Fic #18, ygotp2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: Rin and Yugo have a snow day





	

**Author's Note:**

> YES! I finally got something to work with for one of my OTPs! Bonus is it matches with one of the YGOTPs 2016 prompts (Snow and Ice) Thank you Owl City for your wonderful music!
> 
> *plays 'Angels' by Owl City*

The speck of the clear substance as it fell in his hands, the signal of winter finally being here.

“It’s so pretty.” Rin said beside him. Yugo turned his head to look at her and grinned.

“I know.” Yugo said before he finally became irritated as he wrapped his hands to his arms for some warmth.

“But does it have to be so cold!” Yugo complained as he trembled. Wearing the oversized jacket and scarves did help, but that did not stop his warmth from being absorbed by all of the cold material outside of him. Damn the Law of heat transfer sometimes! Rin exhaled a breath as the warm air puffed some white smoke from her warmth. 

“Ok.” Rin stated alerting Yugo. Yugo turned to her and saw her sad look.

“No! I mean… it’s cold but we don’t have to go back yet!” Yugo paused, feeling flustered. He did not want to ruin Rin’s fun that way. Rin gave him a small smile and Yugo immediately felt his heart ignite with a fire.

‘Yahoo!’ Yugo thought as he lifted his head up. The snow stood no chance as long as he was with Rin. Rin sighed at her friend’s reaction before she went to the pile of snow and started forming a snowball in her hands. Yugo was so lost in his reverie that he had no time to react when Rin threw him the snowball in the face.

‘Cold!’ Yugo thought as he wiped the snow from his face. He then became angry with Rin.

“What was that for?” Yugo asked with his arms raised ready to start a fight. Rin gave him a mischievous grin.

“To enjoy the times.” Rin said. Yugo became irritated.

“Is that so?” Yugo questioned as he gave her an equal mischievous grin. He went to fetch the snow from the ground and felt another snowball hit his head. 

“Hey, I haven’t even formed my share of the times.” Yugo said as he rolled the white substance in his blue glove adorned hands. He was then prepared to throw it to her but another snowball hit his face.

“Since when did Yugo turn into a slow boy?” Rin asked mischievously. Yugo raised his right hand to remove the snow from his face. Oh it was on now! Yugo finally threw his snowball at Rin only for Rin to dodge it.

“Not fair!” Yugo called out. Rin smiled at him.

“It is fair.” Rin said as they continued their snow fight.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin was starting to regret it now. Once they had stopped their snow fight Yugo had gotten sick with a cold of his own. She turned her head from the stove to the couch where Yugo lay resting.

“Achoo!” Yugo sneezed, some of the mucus running down his nose. He fetched the handkerchief Rin had given him earlier to wipe it off his red nose. Rin sighed as she served the mixture in the mugs. She then placed the pot in the sink, in order to clean later as she headed for Yugo. Yugo closed his eyes, just the act of having them open put a strain on him. He was surprised when he felt something warm touch his chest. Yugo opened his eyes and saw that Rin was holding a mug to his chest.

“Here’s some hot chocolate.” Rin said. Yugo moved his hands to grab the mug carefully before he sat up. He looked to see Rin frowning before she drank her sip.

‘He’s sick because of me.’ Rin thought upset. She knew it was not uncommon to catch a cold but to think that Yugo would be afflicted with one just because of being outside.

“I’m sorry.” Rin apologized. Yugo almost had the mug close to him to drink when he looked up to her and saw her looking apologetic.

“I didn’t mean for you to get a cold.” Rin added for clarification. Yugo grinned as he lowered the mug.

“You were just enjoying the time.” Yugo told her. Rin turned to see him smile.

“That doesn’t mean I wasn’t having some fun of my own.” Yugo giggled in a fit of laughter. He had started to enjoy the snow fight. After it, Rin had laid on the ground and spread her arms to leave the mark of her snow angel.

“That ain’t no angel.” Yugo told her. Rin looked at him about to argue but saw that he was grinning as he looked at her. 

“That’s a mischievous snow troublemaker to be an angel.” Yugo said. Rin blushed feeling embarrassed before she had punched Yugo lightly in the head. Yugo laughed before he started coughing. And here he was laughing as if the cold he had acquired wasn’t serious.

“Idiot.” Rin said as she took a sip of the hot chocolate. 

“Idiots don’t get colds.” Yugo laughed before he sneezed. He finally took the mug and drank some of the warm liquid.

“Mmmmmm.” Yugo mustered as the sweet liquid was sent through his throat. It did bring him some relief. Rin turned to see the Yugo relaxing as he exhaled a breath, giving off an air of comfort.

‘But he’s a good idiot.’ Rin thought as she smiled behind her mug.

**Author's Note:**

> *breaths* This is the good life, when you can finally write something for your OTP.


End file.
